Voces
by Hey Lenna
Summary: Oh vamos, acéptalo: escuchas voces dentro de tu cabeza. ¿Y qué? Sasuke también, nada nuevo; pero lo que sí es curioso, es que con 'sencillas' frases la voz podía... perturbarlo: "Por Dios, Sasuke. Pero que buen trasero tiene Haruno" / Crack / For Elade.


Este _giftfic_ está dedicado a mi querida madre **Elade-chan**, una pervertida que no acepta serlo más que yo, mi dulce camarada en nuestro macabro plan para la dominación del mundo… Yeah, _baby!_ Sólo para ti ;)

**Advertencia: **Contiene todo lo que el rating **T** me permite_._ No, _eso _no. Es T no M xD Y un ligero toque _crack_, no mucho... supongo.

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

.

∙•**V**_ο_сε_s_•∙

.

* * *

**.**

**T**odos, entiéndame bien; _todos_ tenemos una voz interna.

Aquella que nos jode la existencia, nos mete ideas insanas o nos recuerda hechos vergonzosos. Sí, esa misma que aparece cuando menos lo deseas, la única que dice todo lo que uno calla.

Pueden llamarle la 'conciencia', tu 'yo interno', 'inner', o como se te antoje. Y es que sin importar cuánto alegues ser la persona más _normal_ de este enfermo planeta… da lo mismo; no importa.

Esa voz existe.

Aunque cueste trabajo creerlo, y por supuesto, él lo niegue; el _gran_ Sasuke Uchiha no fue la excepción, ni siquiera a sus dieciocho años tuvo la maravillosa suerte de salvarse ante aquel suplicio.

Además de que la detestaba, él en serio la odiaba; porque hacía lo que muy pocos habían logrado alguna vez:

Alterarle.

Era hostigadora, estresante, molesta, agobiante… y _nunca_ se callaba.

Siempre estaba ahí, para incordiarlo con cualquier tipo de estupidez: _"Vaya Uchiha, sí que eres un idiota", "Tienes una actitud de mierda", "Tu orgullo es más grande que tu cabeza", "¿Sabes? Eres socialmente lo que se considera un emo"._

Sí, eso lograba sacarlo de sus casillas; sin embargo ante esa batalla nunca pensaba perder, ni consideraría siquiera darle la razón. Jamás se rebajaría ante _tal_ cosa.

Pero aquellos momentos fastidiosos no tenían comparación alguna cuando _ella_ estaba cerca. Porque a diferencia de otras veces, el que _ella_ estuviera ahí sólo lograba empeorar la incómoda situación; dando como resultado una voz todavía más odiosa de lo habitual, al punto de crear un ambiente insoportable.

Como estaba ocurriendo justo en éste instante.

_"Por Dios… pero que buen trasero tiene Haruno"._

Sasuke se hallaba en aquel sencillo parque de Konoha, sentado en una banca mientras cierta mota rosa parloteaba de pie junto a él.

Pasó la mano por su rostro en busca de firmeza, limitándose a tratar inútilmente de no prestarle atención a los sugestivos comentarios. ¿Pero cómo ignorarlo? Era realmente irritante que impidiera su tranquilidad, y aún más fastidioso era que –inintencionadamente– terminó comprobando que la voz había acertado… vale, quizás _sólo_ ésta vez.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó la joven mordiéndose el labio, ligeramente preocupada. Pero como siempre él no respondía, o para ser más concretos, parecía no querer responderle; por lo que optó en tomarle la temperatura con su mano.

Lamentablemente para él y su estoicismo, la molesta de Sakura tuvo que agacharse.

_"Ese escote le da mejor vista a sus pechos"._

El pelinegro maldijo internamente por cometer la estupidez en rectificarlo… descubriendo que lo peor era que estaba en lo cierto.

—Sí —le contestó a Sakura de forma cortante, cerrando sus ojos y tratando con todas sus fuerzas pensar en cosas más _sanas_.

Por su parte, la chica lo miró extrañada por su actitud, siendo aún más indiferente con ella aunque cueste creerlo.

—Sasuke-kun…

_"Admítelo. Deseas que Sakura te llame 'así' toda la noche"._

Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza, apretó la mandíbula y crujió sus nudillos. Deseando desde lo más recóndito de su ser, que al menos por esa ocasión, se fuese al infierno y se pudriera esa maldita voz.

Pero cuando se encontraba desprevenido, espontáneamente Sakura le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, con la intención de acercarlo a ella y verlo un poco mejor; realmente le preocupaba su estado.

—Tienes la cara un poco caliente… ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? ¿Vamos al hospital? ¿Quieres que te dé algo?

_"Puede comenzar colocando sus manos en tu…"._

Y hasta aquí llego su paciencia.

En un movimiento brusco, sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera, Sasuke consiguió aprensarle las muñecas de ella con sus manos, logrando así su objetivo: alejarla de él.

—Sakura —siseó, empujándola lejos de su cuerpo—. Deja de joderme.

—Pero… —la muchacha lo miró sorprendida por lo repentino de su acción y la frialdad que emanaban sus palabras; sintiendo así una pequeña opresión en su pecho, no, no quería mostrar su flaqueza ante él de nuevo. Ignoró el nudo en su garganta y se forzó a cambiar su expresión—. Bien —dijo con sequedad, mientras se zafaba de su agarre con un manotazo—. Al parecer no estás tan enfermo como creía.

Y dicho esto se irguió para darse media vuelta, y caminar con aire de completa indignación hacia enfrente, conteniendo sus ganas de propinarle un fuerte golpe al Uchiha.

_"Perfecto Sasuke, siempre hechas todo a perder"._

.

.

.

Al siguiente y soleado día, varios de los jóvenes ninjas se encontraban platicando mientras degustaban un helado a las afueras de Konoha, pues el calor se estaba volviendo insoportable.

—Oye, Sakura-chan —llamó un rubio de ojos azules a la chica que se encontraba a su lado—. ¿Por qué no le invitas un helado al teme?

La aludida frunció su ceño en señal de reproche, notando como varios de sus amigos se giraban para ver su reacción. Inconscientemente lo buscó con la mirada y comprobó que, al igual que siempre, Uchiha Sasuke estaba de completo antisocial, apartado a unos cuantos metros del grupo.

—Dile tú —murmuró, recordando su actitud del día anterior, no pudiendo evitar dar un respingo cuando el mencionado se percató que lo observaba.

—A mí no me hará caso —explicó Uzumaki, su amigo llevaba un tiempo comportándose un tanto extraño—. Te escucha más a ti.

Sakura lo pensó dos veces, trató de normalizar su ritmo cardiaco y al fin suspiró derrotada; después de todo, ella tampoco quería que siguiera como marginado. Así que se levantó, se arregló su rosado cabello y caminó con paso alegre hacia donde se encontraba el chico; el cual al verla acercarse arrugó levemente el entrecejo.

Tal acto no pasó desapercibido por ella.

—Ahm… Sasuke-kun —llamó vacilante cuando llegó justo enfrente de él—. ¿No quieres un helado?

_"Si es sobre ti… quizás"._

—No, gracias —gruñó molesto—. Odio lo dulce.

Ella se abochornó por la obviedad, sin embargo sonrió de un momento a otro. Era su momento perfecto para mejorar las cosas entre ellos.

—Oh Sasuke-kun ¡Pero no todos son dulces! —le dijo animadamente, dejando lejos su enojo y sentándose a un lado de él con total confianza—. Por ejemplo, éste es de cappuccino, y sabe _muy_ bien —comentó en lo que probaba un poco, acercando la punta de su rosada lengua al helado.

_"Imagina como sería esa lengua probando algo más interesante"._

Y sólo por un instante, pequeños segundos quizás, Sasuke se detuvo a mirar como la chiquilla movía con total inocencia su lengua alrededor de aquel helado. Pero se giró y volvió a gruñir. Tenía que controlarse, ¡Por un demonio! Él era un Uchiha y cositas tan hormonales como aquellas no le iban a quitar su entereza, no debían siquiera alterarlo.

Pero lo hacían. Incluso, conseguían que su mente divagara en escenas nada decentes con la Haruno.

—Hn. Dame —ordenó finalmente, con la voz un poco más ronca de la que normalmente empleaba.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente, pues al parecer su plan no había sido del todo un fracaso, por lo que se dispuso a pasarle el helado; pero en un momento de torpeza por parte de ambos –o posiblemente, desconcentración por parte de él–, terminó cayéndole a ella en el rostro y un poco más abajo también.

—Demonios —susurró la joven al sentirle caer un poco de nieve; en sus mejillas, labios y una gotita traviesa corriéndole del mentón hasta el cuello—. Lo lamento, fue mi culpa —y buscó en su bolsa algo con qué limpiarse, al tiempo que relamía sus labios para quitar el helado restante en ellos.

Sasuke tragó seco. Prefirió mirar el cielo y así intentar por más de una forma en no prestar atención ante aquellos pequeño e interesantes detalles, junto a todas las frasecillas que comenzó a bombardear la molesta voz.

_"Tú puedes limpiarla ¿O no, Uchiha?"._

Quería que se callara.

_"Acepta que sus labios se ven bastante tentadores"._

Era preciso que se callara.

_"Venga, recuerda esas interesantes escenas que tu mente tiene de ella"._

Estaba jodido.

Mientras tanto, la chica notaba que el pelinegro tenía expresión de estar bastante frustrado, más de lo que estuvo en otras ocasiones; pues no la miraba ni un sólo segundo, quedando con esa aura suya de frialdad y total silencio.

Clara señal de estar ignorándola… otra vez.

—Sasuke-kun… —llamó en tono bajo, recriminándose mentalmente por no sonar tan segura, se suponía que ella ya no era la misma niña de antes.

Pero él hizo caso omiso a su llamado.

Sakura carraspeó e intentó de nuevo. —Sasuke-kun… —insistió con un tono más elevado. El aludido suspiró y después de un par de minutos se giró a verla con resignación, notando su pulso acelerarse al ver que persistían los rastros del pequeño incidente—. He estado pensando algo desde hace tiempo y… quisiera que fueras sincero conmigo.

Él esperó en silencio su pregunta, mientras la chica lo miraba intensamente con aquellos ojos suyos, verdes; plagados ahora de duda y abatimiento. Sakura se mordió el labio, era una idea que le venía molestando desde hacía mucho tiempo; así que tomó aire y después de un lapso incómodo, habló.

—Yo… te desagrado ¿Verdad? Pensé que nos estábamos llevando mejor, pero no importa, siempre supe que las chicas como yo te caen mal, aparte de que siempre fui para ti una molestia y además de que…

_"Cállala"._

Aquello ya era el colmo.

—Sakura…

Y después de tanta tensión e irritación acumulada, Sasuke obedeció por impulso a todo lo se había estado negando desde hacía varios meses; a su instinto, sus ansias, a esa maldita voz… dándose así por enterado de varias cosas:

Que las hormonas también podían joderle.

Que sí, tanto sus malditos ojos como cualquier parte de su cuerpo, tenían fuerza sobre él.

Que odiaba lo dulce. Pero el de sus labios era el único sabor que continuaría probando.

Y finalmente, que la nieve de cappuccino no estaba nada mal, que incluso podía llegar a ser bastante… _bastante_ deliciosa.

.

.

.

Sí, todos tenemos una voz interna; y la de Uchiha Sasuke era molesta, odiosa y jodedora en más de un sentido.

—¡S-Sasuke…_kun_!

Pero después y a pesar de todo… siempre tuvo la razón.  
.

.

.

* * *

**F**in.

* * *

.

**~ N **o t a s :

**¡**Feliz cumpleaños _súpermegaarchirequeterecontra_ atrasado**!** ¡Perdóname mamá! Aquí está mi pequeño regalito x) Sólo espero que te haya gustado pues lo hice especialmente para ti ‹3. Eres la mejor madre pervertida _SasuSakutezca_ que alguien pueda tener :B ¡Eres grande, Ela!

Sí, es un final abierto, (con todo y sus rarezas). Así que las invito a que sus 'sanas' mentecitas se desvíen hasta lugares insanos (?) ;)

_Any Review?_


End file.
